Vere Imeja
by Wasted And Ready
Summary: Harry has a thirst that only Malfoy can quench. HPDM. Slash.
1. Part One

Author: Wasted and Ready

Rating: M

Enjoy! Reviews very much appreciated.

Vere Imeja

Part One

Harry drifted through the dark, empty halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The edge of the Cloak lightly grazed the ground as he wandered into an abandoned wing of the castle. Being around anyone at this point was simply too dangerous.

Being in the Gryffindor Boys' dormitory with his friends at this time of the month was unbearable. Their heartbeats slowed with sleep, their blood pumping throughout their veins… Harry's mouth watered deliciously. He shook his head to rid the image of Dean's jugular vein pulsing in his throat, head thrown back in dreamland.

He settled down into a nook of a dark classroom, staring listlessly out the window on the opposite wall. The lake's surface rippled with the cold breeze, snowflakes had been falling softly for a few hours now. The dull, dry ache in his throat made him groan in frustration. He yearned for graduation, the freedom from being away from so much temptation. He would be able to search for a proper mate with a clear head then. He had two years to find a mate, which was plenty of time but still the date loomed in the back in his mind always.

Ron and Hermione did their best to be just out of reach during the last few days of each month when he was in his "heat" has Hermione embarrassingly liked to call it. No matter how much Hermione poured over texts and packed her mind full of facts on his condition, her and Ron could never understand agony he went through each month. The unbelievable desire for someone, _anyone_, to sink his teeth into. Not only to drink, but the Vere Imeja inside him also craved a companion.

He soothed himself with the mantra of _soon, soon, soon_… He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, getting a little sleepy despite his thirst. He would wait until dawn to return to the dorm. Things were easier during the day. His desire tended to multiply at nighttime. Then there it was. Faint at first, but definitely getting closer. A human heartbeat was walking in his direction; it would pass right by the door to his room.

Harry cursed his luck and buried his head in his arms, covering his ears with his hands to attempt to block out the beat. He stopped breathing in disbelief as the heartbeat slowed by his door and stopped right outside. He started cursing every deity he could think of, praying the heartbeat would continue on it's way if it knew what was good for it. The aroma of the blood was starting to seep under the door, and Harry repressed a moan of pure _want_. The door handle squeaked as it turned, and a wave of delicious fragrance wafted over him.

The person walked familiarly through the room, settling down on the ledge of the window. Moonlight illuminated his skin and set a soft glow to his hair. If Harry hadn't been so afraid of opening his mouth and actually tasting the boy's essence, his jaw would have been hanging open in inelegant disbelief. The heartbeat belonged to none other than Draco fucking Malfoy.

If Voldemort hadn't already been dead, Harry couldn't think of a person he would have less liked to see. Harry kept his fangs in his gums by sheer force of will. Unfortunately all his fangs, along with every other fiber of his being, wanted to do was walk swiftly over to Malfoy, throw him on the ground, and suck the living daylights out of his neck. He struggled to keep his human nature in control. _ He's a git! Remember he is the biggest prat to have ever walked to planet!_

If he gave into temptation now, he would be dependent on Malfoy's kind nature to permit Harry to feed off his body for the rest of their natural born lives. Harry was not fond of those odds. Harry tried desperately to remind his body that Malfoy was an enemy, a schoolyard rival where countless fights, taunts and mean tricks had left deep feelings of hate in each boy. However, his body didn't care much about that and was instead focusing on how good it would feel to have the blond boy's blood sliding down his throat.

Oblivious to Harry's intense inner troubles naught 10 feet away; Malfoy was looking quite relaxed by the window. He had leaned forward to press his forehead to the cool glass and gaze at the large lake.

Harry counted to ten to try to clear his head. He needed to get out of here fast but the last thing he needed was to gain Malfoy's attention. He slowly and silently slid upwards against the wall. He painstakingly lifted one trainer-clad foot and then the other. Reaching his hand out to grab the Cloak that he had thrown on a desk on the way in, he carefully grabbed a fistful of the material.

Malfoy must have seen some movement reflected in the glass because he whipped around and yelled, "Who's there!"

"No need to shout, Malfoy, I'll just be on my way."

"Potter," Malfoy sneered, "What are you doing up so late past your bedtime? Nightmares of Mummy and Daddy got you troubled?"

Anger flared up inside Harry but it was slightly overshadowed by a surge of desire as Malfoy took a few steps closer and his scent wrapped around Harry like a warm blanket. It took all of Harry's strength to make towards the door.

"Not so fast, Potter, I'm just trying to have a chat," Malfoy spat nastily, standing in front of the doorway. Harry was trapped; he didn't want to get any closer to Malfoy than he already was. There was no way he could push past him without losing control.

"Get out of my way, Malfoy," he spat darkly, trying to look threatening from 7 feet away.

"I don't think so, Potter. My father is in prison because of you," the last part of his sentence had dropped to a dangerous whisper, "How could I pass up such a golden opportunity for revenge?"

The blond boy narrowed his eyes, taking a few more steps forward.

"Don't come any closer!" Harry yelled, becoming panicked. Something Malfoy picked up on if his feral grin was anything to go by. Harry felt his resolve crumbling, his thoughts were becoming jumbled, he was getting drunk off Malfoy's scent.

"Scared without your backup, Potter? The Great Harry Potter…my ass. You're nothing more than a little boy hiding behind a legend you did nothing to deserve," Malfoy hissed.

"I mean it, Malfoy. Stay away from me." Harry had tried to stay dark and threatening but his voice had taken on a slightly pleading tone.

"What are you going to do, Potter? You don't even have a wand," Malfoy smirked, moving to take another step closer.

"Malfoy, I swear you will regret this. Get away!" Harry yelled desperately.

Malfoy laughed darkly, "Somehow I doubt that," and on that note he launched himself at Harry.

Before Malfoy or even Harry really knew what happened, Harry had Malfoy pinned to the wall, holding his hands above his head. He leaned down, breathing in deep along the line of Malfoy's neck. He purred deep in his chest, a distinctly nonhuman sound. God, the blood rushing just below the surface of that skin was dizzying. It would be so easy to sink his teeth into that vein, the skin yielding like butter.

"Potter, get the fuck off of me," Malfoy whispered, his voice now quiet out of fear rather than anger.

"I told you to stay away," Harry choked, leaning back to look Malfoy in the eyes. He couldn't keep them in any longer; his fangs plunged down from his gums. The blond's eyes widened almost comically.

"What the fu-"

Draco's words cut off and turned into a gasp. Potter had just _bit_ him. With _fangs_. The twin sharp stings made him squeeze his eyes shut. He couldn't even push Potter away. He felt frozen with absolute shock and disbelief. And then he gasped for another reason. Pleasure started coursing through his veins, originating at the bite then flowing through all his body. It was the most intense pleasure he had ever experienced. Some kind of beautiful venom was pouring into him from Potter. Despite how horrifying this thought was he wanted more, within seconds he was addicted. He clutched at Potter's shoulders and brought him closer. He stifled a moan as the pleasure seemed to increase with every passing second. God, he was getting hard.

_What the fuck is going on, what the fuck is going on, what the fuck… oh god, yes. _ His hips were moving without his permission, he was bloody thrusting himself against Potter like some kind of wild animal but damn it felt good. He was completely out of his own control, intoxicated with pleasure.

Potter whimpered against his neck, greedily sucking bright crimson blood from him. Draco bit his lip, there was no way he was going to come because Harry fucking Potter was sucking blood from him like a creature from the Forbidden Forest. Draco knew he should stop this, stop Potter from sucking him dry, stop humping Potter's leg, stop moaning like a bitch in heat, stop...stop… oh god, he never wanted this to end.

He couldn't take it anymore, he came spectacularly, the hardest he ever had in his life. His bones went limp. The only thing keeping him upright was Potter's arms and legs keeping him caged in against the stone wall. He whimpered weakly, exhausted from his orgasm and weak from so much blood loss. Soft pleasure continued in his veins. If this was going to be his death, he couldn't even bring himself to be mad about it.

He distantly felt Potter softly pull his fangs from his neck and lick at the wound. He was so sleepy but his stubbornness still had some choice words for the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Potter…" His voice trailed off, one word seemed to be all his post-coital, blood- deprived brain could handle. He had planned to say, "Potter, what the fuck did you do to me and just so you know there is going to be some fucking hell to pay." But that would have to wait for another time.

"Shh, just go to sleep…"


	2. Part Two

Part Two

"Shit, shit, shit!"

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think rationally. He felt like he had just killed someone. Malfoy was lying slumped against a desk where Harry had unceremoniously tossed him. Harry knew Malfoy was alive, he could hear his heart beating but it was so slow and faint. What if he had drank too much? It had been so hard to stop…

_No_, Harry forced himself to think, _the git will be fine. My venom will heal him…hopefully._ That's how it was supposed to work, wasn't it? That's what Hermione had told him anyway. He never really read any of the books she gave him. He figured his instincts would guide him when the time came. His Vere Imeja side wouldn't let him kill someone he was making his mate, right? Glancing at Malfoy, Harry would say that he looked pretty close to dead.

The high from drinking human blood for the first time had not yet diminished. He had never felt more alive. He could still feel Malfoy's blood flowing through him, absorbing his own. Within minutes the only blood running through his veins would be Malfoy's. That thought brought him down to earth with an unpleasant thump.

_I just mated myself to Draco Malfoy...fuck._

VIVI

Draco slowly opened his eyes; his vision swam for a moment before focusing. He was lying on a big comfy bed in a sparsely, but nicely decorated room. Something about it told him it was the Room of Requirement, but why was he here? It was so hard to form thoughts around the pounding in his head. He felt like he had just flown head first into a brick wall. He went to stretch and then gasped. His neck was so tender, why would...

"FUCK!"

Draco jumped up and ran to the mirror the room had provided so graciously seconds before. Draco stared at his neck, leaning forward and squinting to get a better look. Nothing was there. No mark, no blemish, nothing. There was no visual evidence that Potter had attacked him. But he could feel the soreness just under his skin. There was no way he was that crazy, he couldn't have just imagined Potter giving him the best orgasm of his life while sucking blood from his neck. That was too bizarre for even Draco's sometimes-outlandish dreams.

Oh, God… he had rutted himself against Potter with the abandon of a Chimpanzee in heat. What the fuck was wrong with him? But damn, he had never felt anything like it… Draco's face reddened in embarrassment. Potter would _pay_ for this.

VIVI

Harry sat on his bed, waiting for Ron to finish getting ready for breakfast. He was trying his hardest to rid his mind of all thoughts having to do with last night but he was failing miserably. The scene of dragging a limp Malfoy down the hall to the Room of Requirement kept replaying in his mind. He felt dirty, like he had hidden not only Malfoy but a nasty secret as well. Almost like he had _raped_ Malfoy or something. That was absurd though, he had gotten no sexual gratification from the feeding. The thought of doing anything sexual with Malfoy made him want to gag. But the effect he had had on Malfoy… Jesus. Hermione had told him that his venom would give his mate pleasure but that was much more intense that he had thought. His insides squirmed uncomfortably at the memory of Malfoy's erection pressed up against his abdomen.

"Alright, mate?" Ron asked, emerging from the loo.

Harry just nodded, staring at the floor. If he looked Ron in the eyes he knew he'd turn bright red. And he didn't really want to deal with any questions right now.

"Bad last night, was it? Well now it's over. Until next month at least," Ron joked and Harry forced out a chuckle.

"Let's eat!"

Harry and Ron made their way down to the Great Hall with Hermione in tow, who was talking a mile a minute about starting preparation for NEWTS.

"Really boys, it's only 5 months away, we should start reviewing everything we have learned, including stuff from First Year. You never know what they might put on there and you don't want to lose points on the easy ones-"

"Hermione, less talking more eating." Ron said firmly as they took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table.

"Ronald, you should be grateful we are even getting a chance to sit for our NEWTS. If Headmistress McGonagall hadn't let us all redo our Seventh Year, we'd be trying to get a job with a big fat zero for our NEWTS!" Hermione said shrilly.

"Right of course, all hail McGonagall," Ron mumbled into his tea.

Harry filled his plate with food along with everyone else but the eggs and toast in front of him made his stomach churn. Now that he had mated, human food wouldn't appeal much to him and eventually he wouldn't be able to eat food at all. All he would crave was his mate's blood. Or in his unfortunate case, Malfoy's blood.

"Eat up, Harry. You will need the nutrients. Going through heat takes a toll on your body," Hermione whispered knowingly.

Harry was getting sick of Hermione always telling him about himself. _He_ was the Vere Imeja, not her. Maybe he would take a little look at those books she gave him. He sighed and forced himself to take a bite of toast.

VIVI

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, hiding slightly behind Pansy and Blaise. He was watching Potter but the last thing he wanted was Potter to know he was being watched.

"Where were you last night, Draco?" Blaise asked, stirring cream into his coffee. Now that Draco and Blaise were the only boys in the dormitory, Blaise had gotten quite clingy. Crabbe, Goyle and Nott were all serving in Azkaban alongside their fathers.

"My nighttime activities are none of your business, Zabini," Draco drawled, furtively sneaking glances at Potter.

"Oh tosh, Draco. If you had taken a lover I would definitely know about it," Pansy snapped, always a bit irritable in the morning. She prided herself on knowing every bit of gossip Hogwarts had to offer.

_If you know so much, how come you didn't know Potter was some kind of vampire? _Draco snarled in his head. Outwardly he only offered a cold look of indifference.

Ignoring Blaise and Pansy's idle chatter, he returned his thoughts to Potter. He didn't look like the Common Vampire. He wasn't pale, he didn't have blood red eyes and the _Daily Prophet_ definitely proved he could be photographed. Draco knew there were different breeds of Vampire but he didn't know much about them. Draco decided it didn't matter much because he really didn't care. Potter would never be coming anywhere near him with those fangs again.

Draco watched as Potter said something to the other two-thirds of his trio and stood to exit the Great Hall. The Weasel and Mudblood didn't get up to follow. Perfect.

Not even bothering to say something to Pansy and Blaise, Draco stealthily followed Potter out of the Hall and down a corridor that led to the main entrance to the castle. Draco thought quickly, coming up on the right he knew there was a broom cupboard, all he needed was to shove Potter into it. Judging that Potter was a clumsy fool that probably wouldn't be so hard.

He sped his walking so he was only a few paces behind the dark haired boy. He silently let off a spell that opened the cupboard just a crack. One, two, three… He grabbed Potter by the scruff of his robes and dragged him bodily through the door. A muffled scuffle could be heard before the door closed with a soft click.


End file.
